


Order and Chaos

by Tamburlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Chapter 2 free of angst, Fluff, Growing Up, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, School Reunion, Sectionals, Underage Drinking, with added smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Clarington transfers to Dalton and meets the confusing Sebastian Smythe, who helps him start to question everything about his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm obsessed with pairings with minor characters who appeared on shows years ago.
> 
> Anyhow, here's my take on what went on at Dalton during season 4 and what happened between Hunter and Sebastian.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Essi.

Hunter looked up at the school and held back a sigh. His military upbringing was evident in his straight back, and it was the only thing that helped him maintain his composure and not let his irritation show. He would've preferred not to have to transfer during his last year of high school – his third last year of high school.

But here he was, six weeks after the start of the term, at a boarding school in friggin Ohio.

Hunter found his way easily to the registry office, where he spent half an hour getting his papers right and all the information he needed. With an envelope and the key to his dormroom the transfer seemed inevitably final and the bag on Hunter's shoulder felt heavier than ever.

From a completely objective point of view, Dalton was a quite beautiful school: clearly well maintained and sponsored by wealthy parents with its vast lands, quality sports facilities and beautiful buildings. Hunter didn't quite find it in himself to admit this as he trudged to the dormbuilding.

It was a Saturday, which meant that many of the students were home over the weekend and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Those Hunter passed in the corridors cast curious glaces after him, but Hunter's clenched jaw discouraged anyone to approach him.

His dormroom was at the end of the corridor on the second floor and as he opened it he quickly realized his roommate wasn't there. Hunter threw his bags on the bare bed and sat down on it, letting his displeasure show on his face for the first time. While allowing himself a few seconds of wallowing in misery, he studied the other side of the room.

His roommate had a few posters of bands and one of a half-naked male model on the wall. Above the headboard there were a handful of pictures and post-its; the bed was sloppily made and the nightstand was covered in books, magazines, papers and various smaller things. Clothes were strewn haphazard on the bed and Hunter disliked the boy already.

Hunter got up and leaned over the bed to have a look at the photos, dreading what he would find. There was a picture of a man in an expensive suit with a stern face and raven hair. Around that picture were five separate photographs of different women, most of them in their fourties but dolled up to look twenty five. Hunter frowned at the set-up. What the...

There were two pictures more, overlapping each other, one of them with the Eiffel tower in the background and the other of a small café. The biggest photograph was of a group of boys in identical blazers: the Warblers, Hunter guessed, and underneath it a photo of the lacrosse team. He studied their faces, but there were no more pictures, no clue of which one of them was his roommate.

  
  


Hunter's roommate didn't return for the night and by midday Hunter had taken a morning jog, visited the gym and acquainted himself with the campus, but his roommate was nowhere to be seen.

There would be a Warbler's practice at four, but until then Hunter had nothing to do but look through his new books and try to figure out what he might've missed.

A quarter past one the door opened and Hunter lowered his physic's book. The boy who stepped in was a few inches taller than Hunter, with a lean body and shiny brown hair. He was dressed in uncomfortably tight jeans and a black button down, on top of that a navy blue peacoat with the collar turned up, and he looked like an utter mess. The hair was in a disarray and his eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles.

The boy froze as he noticed Hunter, but recovered quickly and smirked of all things, as he leaned against the door to close it. He stayed like that, his back arched so a sliver of milky white skin that the shirt didn't quite manage to cover was visible at the hip, and let out a deep groan. Hunter wasn't quite sure what he should do.

”So you're the new captain? Of course they'd stick you with me”, the boy drawled, arrogance and amusement – and irritation? - in his voice. He shook the coat off and let it drop to the floor before flopping on to the bed, long legs barely fitting the frame as he turned to look at Hunter.

”I'm Hunter Clarington”, Hunter confirmed with an even voice. This boy was trouble – one thing Hunter had always taken great care to avoid.

”Pleasure, I'm sure. Mind shutting the lights Captain, I need a few hours of sleep before practice.” The boy turned his back to Hunter and pulled the comforter over his hips without waiting for an answer.

”I'll just go to the library”, Hunter managed. With a book under his arm he flicked the lights off and escaped his room.

  
  


Hunter returned from his exile at half past three. He had managed to gather himself, because he was  _never_ left speechless, and certainly not by some long-legged rent boy, no matter how irritatingly charming. Which Hunter's roommate most certainly wasn't.

So when he pushed the door open he was feeling more like himself and made a show of not looking at the sleeping form. Hunter grabbed the papers he'd been given by the headmaster and slipped out without waking his roommate.

Hunter got lost twice before finding the right room and thus wasn't the first one there. About a dozen boys in matching blazers were lounging on the couches and as Hunter stepped inside they looked up with questioning faces.

”My name is Hunter Clarington. I'm your new captain.” One of the boys got up and offered his hand to Hunter, who shook it firmly.

”Nick. We heard you were pretty good.”

”I am. And I'll make you as well. Is everybody here?” The boys introduced themselves and Hunter sized them up: they didn't look like much.

”Yeah, everyone except Seb–”,

”Missed me?”

Hunter jerked around too quickly as he heard the familiar drawl. His roommate was casually reclining against the doorframe, now dressed in a neatly pressed blazer and with his hair slicked back. The amused glint in his eyes was enough to shake Hunter back into reality.

”And you are..?”

”Sebastian Smythe.” Shit.

”Okay, well, since you are all here, we'll get started. Vocal warm ups and then I want to see what you performed in your last competition.” Hunter tried not to watch his predecessor too closely as he moved with languid confidence over to one of the couches.

  
  


Sebastian was graceful and sharp when he danced, he had a clear voice and a charming smile and Hunter could not stop staring. When the Warblers finished their number Sebastian met Hunter's gaze with a smirk.

”Like what you're seeing?” he asked, the suggestive note hinting – well, there was nothing subtle about it - that he wasn't talking about the number.

”You have a good base, I'm pleasantly surprised. But we can do more”, Hunter answered as he stood up and approached the group, who still stood in formation. ”As for you... I'm not even remotely interested.” Hunter hoped the loathing would wipe that smirk of Sebastian's face, but he only smiled wider.

”There a girl back at home, Captain?”

”A fiancée, yes. Now, back to the matter at hand.” Hunter ignored the eyes he could feel following him as he turned around. If Sebastian wasn't so damned good, Hunter would've gotten rid of him already.

  
  


Two weeks later Hunter was seriously considering doing it anyway. Not kicking Sebastian out of the Warblers, that woud be idiotic, but from their room.

Hunter was order. His parents had planned him in good time, his birth had been quick and his whole life laid out in front of him ever since. He did all the things he was supposed to do: excelled in school, was respectful to his parents, followed his fathers footsteps to military academy and was ready to continue to West Point. He'd started dating when he was sixteen and gotten engaged to the same girl the summer he turned nineteen. They would get married when he graduated from West Point, then he'd go on one tour with the army and settle down, get two kids, the whole white picket fence thing. Even now, his clothes were always clean and his writing desk meticulously organized.

But Sebastian was chaos, and recklessness and defiance of every rule set by the society. He disappeared out to the city every weekend and sometimes on the weeks too if he'd had a bad day or a very good one. He drank alot, but never so much that he wasn't able to sneak back on campus without being caught. There were at least three guys on campus that would show up to their room to ”visit” Sebastian: Hunter was ushered out and a sock was put on the door; the visits regular in their irregularity.

Hunter spent more and more time telling himself that opposites did not attract.

One week after the Warblers had started their new ”supplementary diet”, Hunter was in bed talking to his fiancée over the phone. Sebastian was in the shower, having just arrived from lacrosse practice.

Lou Anne was talking about the kittens her roommate's cat had gotten when Sebastian stepped out of the small bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. His back was still wet and the lithe muscles created moving shadows over his skin in the sparse light. Hunter wasn't even aware that he was staring as Sebastian let his towel drop to the floor.

”Hunt honey? Honey? Are you listening to me?”

Hunter physically jolted and drew his eyes away from Sebastian's well-toned ass.

”Yeah, darling. Sorry. What were you saying?” Hunter could see Sebastian smirk as he put on boxers and a thredbare _Ramones_ t-shirt. By the time Sebastian got under the covers Hunter had already finished his conversation.

”Not even remotely, huh?” Sebastian teased. Hunter ignored it as he turned off the lights.

”Seb?”  
”Mmh?”

”I've got a plan for getting that Anderson kid back to Dalton.”

”Why?

”Three strong singers are better than two. Are you friends?”

It took some time before Sebastian answered. When he turned his back to Hunter the new captain didn't have to pretend not to look at him.

”We used to be. Shit happened, and there was a jealous pain-in-the-ass boyfriend.”

”You never..?”

”No. Don't know why, but Blaine wanted to stay faithful.”

  
  


With the New Directions' trophy securely hidden, Hunter was waiting for Blaine Anderson. He had sent Sebastian to meet him and waited with concealed irritation for the former legend. Mr Puss purred as he scratched its neck: Sebastian would appreciate the  _Godfather_ scene Hunter had set up.

Hunter Clarington was not impressed. Anderson was short and stocky and used way too much hair gel. If Hunter was interested in boys, he'd definitely want someone taller, whose muscles screamed cardio and not gym. Not that he ever thought about boys that way.

Sebastian's smile was too bright as he entered with the rest of the Warblers, but the musical number went off without a hitch. And Hunter had to admit that Anderson was pretty good, while at the same time positioning himself between him and Sebastian.

But when the trophy was stolen and Anderson refused to return, Hunter gave up on the pursuit immediately. He was more angry when Sebastian slipped out that evening and returned towards the morning, neck littered with hickeys, than that his plan had failed.

  
  


”Okay, so I was thinking for the setlist we'd do two songs: Sinatra's My Way and Edwin Starr's War. Now, I will be singing the solo for–”,

”You're not serious, grandpa.” Hunter looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes and found that the whole choir was staring at him with mixed amusement and incredulity.

”What?” Hunter asked, immediately defensive.

”We're not saying those aren't good songs...” Nick started,

”But they're too old for Sectionals. We'll never win with them”, Jeff finished for him. Hunter crossed his arms over his chest and looked intently at his teammates. He was reluctant to admit it, but they might've had a point. What worked for a military academy might not work for Dalton.

”Then what do you suggest?”

”You should sing Whistle”, Sebatian piped up with a smug grin and some of the boys laughed, but most of them also nodded. Sebastian's eyes widened and he laughed, not completely unkindly, as Hunter's face showed no signs of recognition. ”The Flo Rida song? You've never heard of it? Oh, it would be perfect for you.” The way the boys were holding back laughs was worrying, but they seemed also to agree that the song would be a good choice.

”Okay. I'll listen to it and pick another song as well. That's enough for today.”

  
  


By the time Hunter found out that Whistle was about blowjobs, it was too late to back out. Besides, the way the corners of Sebastian's eyes crinkled when he smiled everytime they finished the song wasn't completely unattractive.

  
  


Their performance at sectionals was beyond perfection. Hunter enjoyed performing, he really did, and the Warblers were  _good_ . Sebastian had been right, Whistle was a good song for them, but Hunter thought that Live While We're Young had been even better. Sebastian had been aglow as he sang.

As they left the stage the Warblers cheered, big grins on their faces as they hugged and patted each other on the back. Hunter made sure to congratulate each of his team members properly, but he saved Sebastian for last. As he finally made it to the lanky boy, Hunter lost his breath. And he had recovered from the dancing several minutes ago.

The sweat pearls on Sebastian's upper lip and in the hollow of his throat glistened and one strand of hair had escaped from the carefully gelled back style. He was more breathtaking than the backflip.

”Not bad Clarington”, Sebastian greeted with a wide smile.

Hunter had intended to simply give Sebastian's shoulder a squeeze, but instead his hands grabbed the lapels of the boy's blazer. Still feeling confident and well, sexy, after the performance, Hunter didn't hesitate as he pulled Sebastian against him and pressed their lips together.

He could feel Sebastian's hands on his waist as he moved apparently by reflex, but when Hunter didn't show any signs of pulling back, Sebastian opened his mouth. Their tongues made the kiss sloppy, but Hunter didn't care: it was perfect. He poured all the adrenaline he'd gotten from performing into that kiss and Sebastian's experience shined through.

Hunter would probably have pushed the other boy against the closest wall and started getting rid of the clothing separating them, if not for the catcalls and whistles from the rest of the Warblers. He pulled away with a confident smirk and met Sebastian's wide blown, excited eyes.

”Not bad at all”, Sebastian murmured and Hunter chuckled.

”I think I'll need you to blow my whi–”,

”Hunter honey!”

Hunter pulled away from Sebastian as if he'd been burnt and turned around to see his – fuck – fiancée and father make their way through the thinning group of Warblers. Hunter pulled the back of his hand across his mouth and forced a smile as Lou Anne threw her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. He barely felt it: they were still burning from the ferocity of his last kiss.

”That looked really good, son. You've really whipped these boys into shape”, his father said and shook Hunter's hand. Lou Anne was still hanging around his neck.

”You were amazing! Proper sexy”, she whispered into his ear and blushed.

”I – I didn't know you were coming”, Hunter finally got out and tried to gently pry Lou Anne's hands off him.

”I wouldn't miss your first performance. Besides, it's Thanksgiving! You shouldn't spend it alone. We're going out to dinner after this”, Lou Anne gushed. Hunter was about to object, some of the Warblers were going to go out together, but Lou Anne had noticed Sebastian. ”Oh, you were really good. Hi, I'm Lou Anne, Hunter's fiancée.” She finally let go of Hunter to extend one hand to Sebastian, who took it after a drawn-out pause. He was smiling, but it didn't look inviting anymore.

”I gathered. Sebastian.”

”I recorded your whole performance. You know, I have a few friends back at home who would definitely die to meet you”, Lou Anne answered, undeterred, and she did that high laugh of hers that Hunter absolutely hated.

”Unless they have a dick hanging between their legs, I'm not interested. Excuse me.” Sebastian walked away without so much as a glance at Hunter, whose ears were burning. Lou Anne was staring with a slack jaw after the Warbler, but it was Hunter's dad who spoke up.

”I really hope you're not spending much time with him son. You don't need those kind of influences in your life. Why people like him are even allowed at an all boys boarding school is uncomprehensible.”

Hunter wanted to object, but he simply nodded.

  
  


By the time Hunter made it to the party, it was already in full swing. He stopped in front of the hallway mirror to make sure there were no traces of lipstick on his face before joining the rest of the Warblers in the living room.

Hunter hade expected the night to go better when he arrived, because anything should be an improvement after the awkward dinner with his disapproving father and confused, but suddenly overly irritating fiancée. Hunter had not expected to be greeted by the sight of Sebastian straddling James on the couch, their lips locked and hair dishevelled. James had one hand on Sebastian's ass and the other somewhere underneath his shirt.

Hunter turned around and left the party.

  
  


He didn't get a chance to talk to Sebastian before Sunday evening. Sebastian had spent the weekend at home and Hunter had had plenty of time to do some soul searching. He was lying on his bed as his roommate entered. Sebastian met his eyes shortly before dropping his duffel bag by his bed and sitting down.

”How's the fiancée?”

”Do you really want to know?” Hunter countered and after a beat Sebastian shook his head. Hunter gathered his courage, because he had planned this and he was not going to back out. He stood up and sat down next to Sebastian on his bed. Sebastian looked with a studiously blank face at him, but when Hunter placed his hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him, he turned his head away. Hunter expected a scathing comment or a sarcastic remark, but when Sebastian started talking his voice was sincere.

”You know, when I tried to get Blaine to sleep with me, I told him that him having a boyfriend wouldn't bother me if it didn't bother him. With you... It kind of does bother me.”  
”Why? You don't want me as much?” Hunter felt hurt, but he made sure not to show it. He never imagined that Sebastian would want anything other than a quick fuck from him, but still. Sebastian hit him on the shoulder, hard enough for Hunter to wince.

”You're stuck-up and you follow the rules and you're conventional and boring. And not boring at all and talented and confident, if not about your sexuality but in everything else and, _god_ , so gorgeous on the stage. In theory I shouldn't like you, and I didn't when you showed up, but now I do. God knows why, but I don't want to be just your gay experiment.”

The thing with Sebastian was, that though he was sarcastic and could avoid questions like no one else, joked about everything and made everything sound like a come-on, he was honest and straightforward. There was no skirting around the issue with him.

”You're the most irritating person I've ever met”, Hunter started and caught the way Sebastian's face fell. ”I feel like strangling you sometimes, and you're irresponsible and unpredictable and uncomfortably blunt. But you're also exciting, and funny and determined and, and so damn sexy. I've never wanted a boy before you.” Hunter took a deep breath and felt something flutter in his chest as he watched the smile that had crept up on Sebastian's lips.

Hunter moved slowly to give Sebastian time to push him away, but Sebastian allowed Hunter to move close enough for their thighs to touch and stayed still as Hunter placed a hand on his thigh.

”I've never seen anything sexier than you on the stage. If we hadn't been interrupted, I would've had you right there”, he said lower.

”I do remember there being a proposal of some kind of oral activity”, Sebastian answered and slid off the bed in between Hunter's legs. As he undid the captain's trousers, he continued murmuring filthy things that had Hunter completely hard by the time Sebastian took him in his mouth. Hunter threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair, for once free of gel, and helped him set the pace.

Sebastian clearly knew what he was doing as he took Hunter deep and all too soon Hunter felt his orgasm approaching.

”I'm going to come”, he warned and Sebastian looked up without stopping. Hunter could feel the smug smile, despite it being physically impossible for Sebastian to accomplish with Hunter's dick in his throat. Hunter closed his eyes and held Sebastian in place by his hair as he came. When Sebastian pulled off, they were both breathing heavily.

”That was amazing”, Hunter said and kissed Sebastian hungrily.

He continued the praise as Sebastian stretched out on the bed, his cock hard and a bottle of lube magically in his hands. Hunter was quickly made speechless as Sebastian coated one of his fingers and reached behind himself. He got two fingers in before Hunter recovered enough to push his fingers away and replace them with his own.

Sebastian guided him through the prepping and when he started begging for Hunter to fuck him Hunter was already hard again. There were condoms in Sebastian's nightstand and it took no time for Hunter to roll one on before lubing himself up and positioning himself against Sebastian's ass.

It lasted longer, since Hunter had already come once. He slowed down everytime he felt another orgasm approaching and made sure to keep Sebastian on the edge as well. The other boy had frustrated tears in his eyes and a blush had spread across his chest: he had never been more beautiful.

After Hunter finally pushed them over the brink, they stayed as they were for a long time before Hunter pulled out and threw the condom into the trash can. He had never pictured Sebastian for a cuddler, but he was pleasantly surprised when the other boy stayed in his arms, their feet entagled on top of the covers.

”So the thing about your first time being shit is definitely a myth”, Hunter said when they were both breathing eavenly. Sebastian huffed out a laugh and looked up at him.

”You were a virgin?” Hunter nodded. ”'m honoured.” He could feel Sebastian smiling against his neck.

”As you should.” Hunter smiled as he stared up at the ceiling, not bothered enough by their sticky skin to get up and take a shower. The pictures above Sebastian's bed caught his attention. ”Why Paris?”

”I used to live there. The café was where I studied most days; the pastries were heavenly. There was also this very cute cashier...”

”Is that your dad? In the picture?” Sebastian nodded and turned on his back so he could see the pictures as well.

”My dad and his serious girlfriends slash wives. My mom left when I was three, so there has been a few around after that.”

”Why isn't her picture up there?”

”I don't have one, but my dad makes sure to send a photo of his new lady when it gets serious. The few times he visits, he throws a fit if I don't have the newest one up.” Despite the smirk there was no humour in his voice. Hunter stroked his shoulder distractedly.

”You could take them down when he isn't here.”

”I don't want to. They're a reminder.” Hunter opened his mouth to ask of what, but Sebastian answered before he got the first syllable out. ”That love doesn't last. Now shut up and let me sleep, I'm tired.” Sebastian rearranged their limbs and pulled the cover over them, effectively ending the conversation.

  
  


After that night Sebastian's visits to Scandals lessened: they didn't stop completely, but Hunter didn't dare to bring up the subject. After all, he was still engaged. But otherwise, Hunter felt really happy. There were still days when he felt that he could've hit Sebastian over the head with a frying pan, or when Sebastian only talked to him in sarcastic remarks because of one thing or another that Hunter had done (it was usually called for, and if he crossed the line Sebastian was always quick to make it up).

The only time Hunter felt unhappy was when he had to go home: the guilt he felt because of his cheating was overwhelming when he saw Lou Anne; his father dropped derogatory comments about Sebastian whenever the Warblers were mentioned; he missed Sebastian.

The Warblers took their undefined relationship in a stride, especially when Sebastian convinced Hunter to get rid of the steroids. If Hunter forgot about the world outside of Dalton everything was perfect.

Until they started getting investigated for the use of ”unlawful performance enhancing drugs”. Hunter tried to keep his cool, but he lashed out at the reporters (Sebastian had visited Scandals the previous night and returned with hickeys on his neck. Hunter fucked him roughly against their dormroom door, but the jealousy stayed). The Warblers were disqualified, Hunter was stripped of his captaincy and his father decided to have him transferred back to his old school.

  
  


”O Captain, my Captain.” Hunter continued packing without looking up. He could feel Sebastian's gaze on him, but there would be nothing worse than seeing the disappointment in his eyes and so he didn't turn around. Hunter stiffened as he felt the other boy's arms circle around his waist. It felt good to be held, so he relaxed and rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

”I think I was starting to love you”, he muttered. What was the use of keeping secrets anymore? He was leaving and would probably never see Sebastian again. He could feel the tiny smile on Sebastian's lips as he pressed them against his throat.

”I know.” There was no 'you too', but Hunter hadn't expected there to be. It would take more than amazing sex and good chemistry to get Sebastian Smythe's love. Maybe with more time, maybe if he wasn't such a coward, Hunter would have been able to devote himself to the other boy completely. ”Do you need help packing?”

”No, I think I've got almost everything”, Hunter answered and Sebastian let go so he could close his suitcase. Half of the room was bare once again, stripped of all life as if he'd never been there. ”I give you two days before it's a chaos in here again”, Hunter tried to joke. Sebastian had walked over to his own bed and taken the picture of the Warblers off the wall. He handed it to Hunter.

”Take this so you don't forget about us.” Hunter looked at the picture and his eyes found Sebastian immediately: he was in the first row smiling brightly.

”Thanks. I think it's best you go; my dad will be here any second.” There was no hurt in Sebastian's eyes, but his face was so carefully expressionless that Hunter hadn't expected there to be any. Sebastian nodded. He bit his lip and surged forward. Hunter reciprocated the kiss desperately, but it was over too soon as Sebastian stepped away.

”I hope my next roommate isn't such a big idiot”, he said.

”You'll put him in his place, I'm sure”, Hunter answered. They both smiled, but Hunter had to use all his willpower not to break down as Sebastian turned around and left the room without a glance back.

Hunter had yet to move when his father entered.

”Are you ready to leave, son?” Hunter nodded, grabbed his suitcase and left Dalton behind.


	2. The Second Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years after Hunter had left Dalton, he ran into Sebastian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the happy ending these two idiots deserve ^^
> 
> Beta'd by my darling Laura <3

5 years later

It was the first time Hunter had left The Point campus since the start of his fourth year and it felt weird to be out of the grey uniform. He stepped inside the hotel lobby and checked in his coat before following the sound of music and chatter to the ballroom.

Senator Branagh had spared no expenses: Hunter could only imagine what the five-star hotel must have billed for the use of its premises. The people attending were all influential and rich, the elite of the East Coast. The women were dressed in sparkling cocktail dresses; the men in expensive suits. Waiters in clean uniforms wandered around with champagne glasses on trays and a string quartet played softly in the background.

With a champagne flute in his hand Hunter made his way forward, hopefully looking for someone he knew while at the same time trying to look like he didn't feel completely lost. He caught sight of an army uniform and started walking in that direction. With a relieved sigh he recognized Vincent, who had graduated from West Point only last year.

”Clarington, it's good to see you”, Eric Vincent greeted with a composed smile and shook Hunter's hand. ”I thought I'd see you here. I heard you were named First Captain. Congratulations.”

”It's good to see you too, and thank you”, Hunter allowed himself a smile: to be named the Brigade Commander was no small feat. For his last year at West Point he was at the top of the commanding chain. His father had been beaming with pride – in his usual, reserved way, of course. ”Have you seen Senator Branagh? I need to thank her for the invitation.” Vincent pointed towards the musicians and Hunter left after having promised to speak more later.

The Senator was a woman well in her fifties, with grey hair and slim shoulders. She smiled wide as Hunter approached and introduced him to the people she had been conversing with: big business owners, politicans and a banker.

Hunter tried to keep up with the conversation, but one look over the Senator's shoulder distracted him, because surely it  _could not be_ . But the tall man with carefully styled, brown hair and a designer suit turned slightly and there was no mistaking who he was anymore. Hunter excused himself and forced his steps to remain slow as he crossed the room.

He stopped behind Sebastian and fought to find his words, but before he could do that the woman Sebastian had been talking with noticed Hunter and raised one delicate eyebrow. Sebastian turned around and his charming smile was replaced by utter shock.

”Hi, Sebastian.” The other boy's – no, young man's – surprise gave Hunter time to recollect his thoughts. He even managed a polite smile.

”Well, I never thought I'd see you again”, Sebastian finally said with a startled laugh. But he was smiling again, stance as casual as ever: one hand in his pocket, the other grasping a flute of champagne. ”You've become bigger.”

”West Point will do that to you”, Hunter answered and itched to touch Sebastian. He hadn't seen him in five years, but if possible, the other looked better than ever. His hair was a bit shorter – not like Hunter's buzzcut, but more mature. He had finally grown into his cheekbones and his long legs and his shoulders looked stronger.

The woman Sebastian had been talking with cleared her throat pointedly, apparently done with being ignored. Sebastian turned to her with a smile so charming it could possibly cause heart attacks. Hunter was positive he was experiencing one.

”Melinda, this is Hunter Clarington. We used to study together in high school.”

”Nice to meet you”, Hunter hurried to say and shook her hand. The woman gave him an appraising once-over before turning to Sebastian.

”You two will probably want to catch up, but find me later Sebastian, won't you? Have a nice evening boys.” Sebastian allowed her to plant a kiss on his cheek before she left and they were alone amidst a hundred people.

”So, how have you been doing?” Sebastian asked with a warmth in his voice that surprised Hunter.

”Good. Great, actually. I'm studying at West Point–”,

”You're a senior? Shouldn't you have graduated already?”

”I took a year off after high school. Everything got a bit … much. And it's a first class cadet, not a senior.” Sebastian rolled his eyes in amusement and the action was so much like the old Sebastian Hunter almost kissed him. And wow, if that didn't escalate quickly. Hunter supposed living four years in celibacy would do that to anyone. ”What about you? Conquered the world yet?”

”I'm working on it. I got my Bachelor's last year and now I'm studying at Yale, trying to get my J.D.” Sebastin uttered it with such nonchalance, one wouldn't have thought he talked about the best law school in the whole US.

They were interrupted by the call to the dinner tables, and Hunter sat down together with Sebastian, eager to hear everything that had happened to him. They spoke of college and university (Sebastian had really gotten his act together after high school: he received his Bachelor's degree with  _summa cum laude_ honours, got into Yale on the first try and was among the top of his class even now), about other interests (Hunter had joined the Point's football team as a defensive back), family (neither could stand their fathers anymore).

At some point Branagh joined them and praised them both to heavens. Sebastian seemed impressed by Hunter's nomination as First Captain, and they both laughed as Branagh congratulated herself for having been the one to recommend him to West Point in the first place. When Sebastian's father was brought up, who was was an old acquaintance of hers, they excused themselves and left the dinner party together.

Neither felt like turning in for the night, so they sat down in a bar a few blocks down instead. After a few drinks – Sebastian was still a fan of cognac – Hunter's hand was constantly touching Sebastian, as if to make sure he really was there. The other man didn't seem to mind.

”So, how is the fiancée? Annaliese?”  
”Lou Anne”, Hunter corrected and took a sip of his beer while his other hand played with the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck. ”I broke off the engagement the next summer. It just didn't work.”  
”I'm sorry, I guess.”

Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut as Hunter's fingers stroked his neck. Hunter watched the long line of his throat as he tipped his head back and felt a surge of emotions at the sight. Sebastian turned his head slightly, but before he had time to open his eyes Hunter closed the distance between them and kissed him. There was no tongue, only the hard press of lips that tasted like alcohol, and though Hunter abhorred clichés, he thought it felt like being whole again.

  
  


6 ½ years later

The summer had been one of the hottest in decades, and the heat had not let up though it was the end of August. The windows to their hotel room were open to let in a cooling breeze, but the drapes remained still as if they were carved out of wood.

Fortunately, the hot weather had been a perfect excuse to spend the whole weekend naked in bed. It was now Sunday afternoon, and Hunter lay on top of the covers admiring Sebastian's bare body. They had taken a shower an hour earlier, but within that time both had managed to get clammy skin again. Sebastian was sucking on an ice cube to combat the heat: Hunter enjoyed the silence that came with nothing but the distant noise of the streets far below them.

Hunter stroked the marks he had left on Sebastian's neck and shoulders. He leaned down to suck another love bite in his neck, high enough so that a shirt collar wouldn't be able to hide it. Sebastian started protesting, but the words soon turned to moans. As Hunter detached his lips he glanced down and smirked: Sebastian was growing hard again.

”You're insatiable”, Hunter murmured and kissed him on the shoulder.

”You're impossible. I look like a teenager”, Sebastian countered and reached for another ice cube. They had a whole bucket of them; the bottle of champagne that had arrived with it was already empty. ”Now let me be, I'm too exhausted for any shenanigans.” Hunter smirked and reached for an ice cube of his own. ”Of course this would be the weekend that the ventilation broke.”

”Stop complaining or I will have to shut you up”, Hunter teased. The disinterested arch of Sebastian's eyebrow was as much of a challenge as an _I'd like to see you try_. ”Don't worry babe, I'll cool you down”, Hunter whispered and placed his ice cube on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian gasped, but made no move to stop him as Hunter left wet trails over his skin. Sebastian's nipples hardened in response to the cold and Hunter kissed them in turn as he moved the cube lower.

The cube melted quickly, but Hunter's fingers were still cold when he wrapped them around Sebastian's dick. During the handjob Hunter created three new bruises on Sebastian's body and when Sebastian came Hunter bit down on the flesh of his shoulder hard enough to leave bite marks. He softened the sting with featherlight kisses and removed his hand.

Sebastian's chest moved in time with deep breaths and when he opened his eyes all the irritation was gone from them.

”You're impossible.”

”I love you”, Hunter answered earnestly. ”And I want everyone to see that you're mine. Even when I'm gone.”

”I don't think even you can make hickeys strong enough to last nine months”, Sebastian answered with a smile, though there was something sad in his voice as well. Nine months in Afghanistan, nine months without Sebastian.

”I can try”, Hunter joked, because he didn't want to think about it, not yet.

”Am I?” Sebastian asked playfully after a moments loaded silence. ”Yours?” His lips ghosted over Hunter's cheek. Hunter nodded, unable to articulate himself as Sebastian climbed on top of him. ”Only yours”, he confirmed and kissed Hunter passionately. Hunter's heart raced as Sebastian crawled down along his body, peppering light kisses down his chest and stomach before taking him in his mouth.

  
  


8 years later

Hunter looked around the clean and orderly apartment with a sigh. Sebastian would have it chaotic within days of his departure. Even at twenty six, he was unable to keep things organized.

”O Captain! My Captain!” Sebastian called from their kitchen and Hunter followed his voice with a smile. He recalled how Sebastian had called him that when he was the captain of the Warblers; this time the captainship came with a lot more responsibility.

Sebastian was leaning against the kitchen counter, a coffee mug in his hand and dressed for work in a dark grey suit and black tie. He had his glasses on – a new addition – and was holding Hunter's uniform coat in his free hand. ”Let me enjoy the sight of you in this before you have to leave”, Sebastian purred and really, who was Hunter to refuse? The dark blue coat settled on his shoulders and made Hunter immediately straighten his back. Sebastian gave him an obvious once-over and pulled him into a kiss.

”O, there was something else.” Sebastian took a step back with a mischievous smirk, which quickly turned to exaggerated nonchalance as he presented the small box Hunter had hidden in his uniform's pocket weeks ago.

”Shit”, was Hunter's initial response. Thankfully, Sebastian looked only amused as he toyed with the box. There was no doubt that he had peeked inside to see the engagement ring. ”I was going to do it today, at the airport–”,

”Well, you can't. I don't want you to.” Hunter's heart felt suddenly heavier than his body could manage. ”Because _I_ want to do this.” Sebastian fell gracefully down on one knee and opened the box, inside of which was the ring Hunter had bought, along with another he had never seen before.

”Seb...”

”'O Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done, / The ship has weather’d every rack, the prize we sought is won'”, Sebastian started with such softness it robbed Hunter of his ability to stand. Eye to eye with Sebastian, he could keep neither the tears nor the smile at bay. ”Here is my love. Here is the sound of my heart. Surely you will understand.”

”Marry me”, Hunter breathed, and Sebastian chuckled.

”Robbing me of my proposal. You're truly impossible.” He took the rings from the box. ”But yes, I will. Of course I will.”

  
  


10 years later

Dalton Academy looked exactly as Hunter remembered it. As he stepped out of the town car he looked up at the dormitory building, but almost all of the windows were dark. In contrast, it seemed every single lamp and candle in the main building had been lit for the 10-year reunion of the '13 class.

”Everything alright?” Sebastian had paid the taxi and grabbed now his husband's hand. Hunter turned his head towards him and nodded with an honest smile.

”Though it isn't really my reunion: I never graduated from Dalton”, Hunter said as they started walking towards the main entrance.

”But I did, and you're my plus one. Besides, I'm _Sebastian Smythe_. It would be just wrong if I showed up without arm candy.”

”O honey, you're the arm candy in this relationship.”  
”True. Though, you look pretty amazing tonight as well.” Sebastian winked before pulling the door open. They got rid of their coats – current Dalton students worked at the coat check and as waiters – before continuing through to the assembly hall, which had been decorated tastefully for the function.

”Names?” One boy in a Dalton blazer asked as they stepped inside. His eyes were glued to a list.

”Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington”, Sebastian answered. Hunter let his eyes scan the crowd for familiar faces and he smiled as he saw a group of former Warblers at one of the round tables. He turned back as the boy checked out their names from his list and looked up for the first time to hand them their name tags. The boy, probably a junior, lost his bored expression as his eyes fell on Sebastian, who looked absolutely lickable in the slim fit, dark blue suit. Hunter cleared his throat and gave the boy a knowing grin. The boy blushed and gave them their name tags before muttering a quiet 'have a nice evening'.

”You and Dalton boys”, Hunter said teasingly, but Sebastian only flashed him a satisfied smile and pulled him towards the Warblers.

”Long time”, he greeted and the former show choir members turned as one. Hunter could barely make out the words as the boys he recognized in the faces of these young men all started talking at once.

  
  


The dinner went by as they exchanged stories about their lives. Hunter was happy leaning back in his chair with one arm at the back of Sebastian's, listening to the others talk. Most of the Warblers had done well with their lives (though Hunter couldn't stop the glee he felt when James confessed he was still living in Lima, working at a hardware store, unmarried) and were both surprised but pleased that Hunter and Sebastian had ended up together.

After the dinner the Warblers were asked for an impromptu performance. They pulled Hunter on the stage with them, but he stood in the back as Sebastian lead them through 'I'm Glad You Came', which they'd performed in their junior year at Dalton. The movements had lost their synchronicity, but the choir could still sing, and Hunter grinned wildly when they finished.

At midnight Hunter had his arms around Sebastian's waist as they danced along to the music played by a group of Dalton students. Sebastian's hands were crossed behind Hunter's neck and their cheeks rested against each other.

”I'm glad we came”, Sebastian said with a smile that Hunter could feel against his throat, and pressed a dry kiss to the skin there. Hunter nodded. He felt happy. ”I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?”

The song came to an end and they left the makeshift dance floor. Sebastian headed towards the refreshments after a quick kiss to Hunter's lips. Hunter walked over to one of the high windows and looked out into the darkness that surrounded their brightness.

He felt oddly nostalgic about being back to a place he'd only spent a few months at. But then again, Dalton was where he’d met Sebastian, and that made all the difference. Hunter was interrupted from his thoughts by a light touch to his elbow. Sebastian had a glass in his hand, and he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar.

”Like what you're seeing?” Sebastian asked, one eyebrow cocked teasingly, his tone outrageously flirty. Hunter huffed out a laugh and pulled the other man into his arms.

”Yes, definitely.”

”Interested in continuing this party back at the hotel?” Their foreheads touched as both were brought back ten years in time. Hunter felt his chest swell with love as he noticed the soft smile playing on Sebastian's lips.

”Very interested. I've always been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The poem referenced a multiple times (and which Sebastian quotes in his proposal) is by Walt Whitman, 'O Captain! My Captain!' In addition, Sebastian quotes a few lines from Thomas no Shinzo (The Heart of Thomas), which is a wonderful manga form 1974.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to have a happy ending, but they just wouldn't listen to my plans, so I'm going to post a part two which will cover the next ten years.
> 
> Drop a comment if you've enjoyed this :*


End file.
